This invention relates in general to wire processing apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved wire accumulator tower particularly adapted for use in a machine for processing a continuous strand of wire. Many wire processing operations require that wire move continuously through processing equipment at a relatively constant rate to assure uniform processing. In a process for annealing wire, for example, it is essential that the wire to be processed move continuously through the annealing furnace at a constant rate to assure uniform heat treating. Since wire is usually supplied to such processing equipment from a pay-off spool, some arrangement must be provided to temporarily supply wire to and receive wire from the processing equipment during spool changes, so that such spool changes may be accomplished without shutting down the processing equipment. The present invention is concerned with improvements in apparatus of the aforedescribed general type.